Con sabor a miel y canela
by Nicky Lupin
Summary: En realidad, el título original es: Un árbol de Navidad venido a menos, adornos descoloridos y besos con sabor a miel y canela. Pero no coge XD. Se trata de un Sirius/Remus y, bueno, básicamente el título es ya un resumen. Poco más podría añadir.


**Los personajes no son míos, pertenecen a J.K. Rowling. Yo solo escribo sobre ellos.**

 **Aviso: es un Sirius/Remus, lo que quiere decir que la historia contiene escenas románticas chico/chico. Ya sabéis, si no os agrada el tema, dad aquí media vuelta.**

* * *

 **Un árbol de Navidad venido a menos, adornos descoloridos y besos con sabor a miel y canela**

Abrió el armario y se encontró con un montón de viejos abrigos de piel. Un fuerte olor, entre a cerrado y moho, le golpeó en la cara. Aún así, arrugando la nariz, se zambulló entre las viejas y horteras vestimentas y buscó por entre los abrigos, a lo lados, debajo y por detrás. Por todas partes.

Nada.

Desesperado y casi enfadado, cerró de un fuerte golpe la puerta del enorme y polvoriento armario. Ésta rebotó y volvió a abrirse un par de palmos.

\- ¡Aquí tampoco están!

Sirius salió del dormitorio dando fuertes pisadas y entró en el siguiente. Procedió a hacer lo mismo que llevaba haciendo desde hacía unos cuarenta minutos: abrió todos los armarios, cómodas y baúles que encontró. Sacó cajas y bolsas y rebuscó sin descanso. Pero el dichoso árbol de Navidad y los adornos no aparecían por ningún lado.

\- ¡Kreacher! ¡KREAAAACHEEEEER! – gritó todavía más fuerte - ¿Dónde narices se habrá metido ese estúpido elfo? ¡Nunca está cuando hace falta!

Angustiado, empezaba a pensar que quizás su madre se había deshecho de todo antes de morir. No quería creerlo. Walburga Black siempre había sido, entre otras muchas cosas, una mujer tacaña y agarrada que nunca tiraba nada. Además, teniendo en cuenta que la casa estaba igual que cuando él se había ido, hacía ya más de 17 años, lo que buscaba debería seguir por la casa, guardado en algún rincón.

Pero la verdad era que no encontraba los malditos adornos de Navidad por ningún lado.

Pasó a otro dormitorio, cada vez con menor esperanza y más cansado. La luz en aquella estancia no funcionaba, así que sacó su varita y arregló la bombilla con un poco de magia. Parpadeó ligeramente y a continuación se hizo la luz. Sirius puso los brazos en jarras y barrió la habitación con la mirada antes de reemprender la frenética búsqueda.

Entonces lo vio. Ahí estaba, cubierto por una gran capa de polvo, encajonado entre una cómoda de roble de estilo provenzal y una butaca de un apagado y aburrido marrón. Pero seguía siendo elegante y majestuoso. Tal y como lo recordaba.

Sirius se acercó al antiguo baúl, una herencia familiar y que según le había contado su padre tenía más de 150 años de antigüedad.

Era de madera de castaño, con un dibujo en relieve de una gran estrella de ocho puntas rodeada por un círculo, destacando en el frontal del baúl. El resto de la madera estaba tallada de un modo delicado y exquisito, formando un elaborado diseño de ramas, hojas y más estrellas.

No era demasiado grande. Aproximadamente un metro de largo por medio metro de profundidad.

Sirius sonrió triunfal. Por fin lo había encontrado. Se acercó y sin molestarse siquiera en limpiar la gruesa capa de polvo, abrió la tapa y contempló el fondo.

Unas estrechas escaleras de caracol bajaban hacia lo que en esos momentos no era más que oscuridad. Sirius no se sorprendió. Conocía los secretos de aquel baúl. Tenía un hechizo de extensión indetectable por lo que, a pesar de su relativamente pequeño tamaño, su espacio interior venía siendo tan amplio como un salón de fiestas.

Con renovado entusiasmo Sirius bajó las escaleras a la vez que utilizaba su varita para alumbrarse.

Olía a cerrado y a rancio.

Con un movimiento de varita prendió las lámparas de aceite que se hallaban diseminadas por distintos lugares de aquel amplio habitáculo.

Más mobiliario y montones de cajas y trastos viejos de diversos tamaños, tapados con sábanas viejas y raídas, ocupaban gran parte del lugar.

Sirius dio varias vueltas hasta que encontró lo que llevaba media mañana buscando. Un par de cajas, una apilada encima de la otra, que tenían escrito con letras grandes y elegantes la palabra "Navidad"; y lo que tenía la apariencia de ser un gran abeto tapado por una sábana.

\- ¡Por fin!

Con un movimiento de varita la sábana se agitó y elevó el vuelo hasta dejar a la vista el árbol.

A Sirius se le congeló una exclamación en la garganta. Dejó caer las manos a ambos lado de su cuerpo, abatido de pronto. La sábana que aún levitaba en el aire calló de golpe y de cualquier manera en el suelo, a los pies del moreno.

\- No puede ser – susurró.

Se acercó a las cajas y abrió la que estaba encima. Cogió lo que era una bola de Navidad envuelta en papel de periódico y retiró el envoltorio. Chasqueó la lengua con fastidio cuando tuvo el adorno ante sus ojos. Lo dejó dentro de la caja y cogió otro y lo desenvolvió. Y luego otro y otro, cada vez más exaltado.

\- No, no, no, ¡no! Esto no sirve. ¡No sirve para nada! ¡Maldita sea!

\- ¿Va todo bien, Sirius? – preguntó una voz de forma suave y tranquila.

Sirius levantó la cabeza.

\- ¡Remus! – tan ensimismado estaba que ni se había percatado de que alguien había bajado las escaleras y ahora lo contemplaba con mirada interrogante.

\- Desconocía que existiera este lugar – comentó desviando la vista un momento para contemplar con detenimiento la sala -. Es muy interesante. ¿Qué tienes ahí? – preguntó cuando se situó a su lado -. Ah, ya veo.

\- ¿Cuándo has llegado?

\- Hace un rato. Te busqué en la cocina y el salón. Iba ya camino al dormitorio cuando escuché bastante jaleo que provenía de los pisos superiores. Parecía mismamente como si alguien hubiese entrado a robar.

\- ¿Qué desdichado iba a querer robar algo en esta casa? – Sirius le siguió el juego, a sabiendas de que era prácticamente imposible encontrar la casa, protegida como estaba con el encantamiento fidelio.

\- Eso mismo pensé yo – Remus irguió una mano y, con mimo, le quitó una enorme bola de pelusa y polvo que se había quedado enredada entre los negros cabellos. Sirius ni se había percatado de que estaba tan cubierto de polvo como los cachivaches que los rodeaban -. ¿Qué estás haciendo con eso?

\- Dentro de una semana serán las vacaciones de Navidad y Harry vendrá a pasarlas aquí conmigo. Con nosotros. Estaba buscando el árbol y los adornos. Quiero que esta maldita casa tenga un ambiente un poco más festivo, más navideño. Llámame sentimental pero…

\- No lo haré. Lo entiendo. Pues bien, ya los has encontrado. ¿Te ayudo a sacar todo esto de aquí?

\- ¡¿Pero es que no ves cómo están?! Esto no sirve de nada. Al abeto le faltan ramas y otras apenas tienen hojas. Y está torcido. Míralo, la parte de arriba se cae. Parece un árbol triste – Sirius desvió momentáneamente la vista hacia Remus, que en ese momento escondía una risa en una tos mientras asentía y le hacía un gesto con la mano, dándole a entender que continuara -. Y los adornos… la mayoría rotos, descoloridos o sin ganchos. Esto es un completo desastre. No podemos poner nada de esto. En vez de Navidad parecería la casa de los horrores. Más de lo que ya es.

\- Vale, tranquilo. Respira, Sirius. Lo arreglaremos – dijo sacando su varita.

\- No va a funcionar.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir?

Remus agitó su varita y tocó suavemente el árbol. Hubo un breve destello y acto seguido una pequeña fuerza invisible alejó la varita del árbol.

Remus frunció el ceño, confuso. Probó otra vez. Mismo resultado.

\- Déjalo. Ya te lo dije. No se puede hacer nada. Ya lo he intentado.

\- ¿Qué ocurre? No me digas que…

\- Efectivamente. Mi madre se las habrá arreglado de alguna forma para encantar todo esto de manera que no pueda ser ni reparado ni transformado. Algo similar al encantamiento de presencia permanente de su retrato.

\- ¿Con los adornos de Navidad? ¿Y por qué habría de hacer algo así?

\- No trates de entender a mi madre. Quizás lo hizo en un arranque de ira durante las navidades en las que yo ya vivía con James. O después de la muerte de mi hermano. No sabría decirte.

Sirius se apoyó en la pared y se dejó resbalar hasta quedar sentado en el suelo. Cogió una de las destartaladas bolas que descansaba en el suelo y la contempló.

Aquella mañana Sirius se había despertado con un extraño revoltijo de sensaciones danzando en su interior. Una mezcla entre nostalgia, ilusión y un espíritu navideño que de pronto le había invadido sin estar seguro de dónde demonios había salido.

En vez de hacerse preguntas, sin embargo, se levantó con unas repentinas ganas de festejar la Navidad. Más que eso. Se trataba como de una necesidad casi catártica, para purgarse de sus experiencias pasadas.

Ni él ni Harry habían tenido precisamente una infancia feliz, y eso implicaba que sus recuerdos navideños con sus disfuncionales familias no eran tampoco especiales en ningún sentido positivo.

Así que de pronto, una imagen se instaló en su inquieta mente junto con la firme idea de llevarla a cabo.

Tarareando alegremente un villancico, comenzó entonces la apasionada búsqueda de todos los bártulos navideños, mientras se imaginaba la casa toda engalanada con guirnaldas, calcetines navideños, bastoncillos de caramelo, muñecos de nieve, velas, luces de colores y estrellas titilando aquí y allá y demás decoración.

Limpiaría el gramófono y pondría música navideña. De la cocina los deliciosos aromas a pavo asado con salsa de arándanos y a galletas y bizcocho de limón recién hechos llegarían a todos los rincones de la casa, invitando a todos los presentes a sentarse apaciblemente a la mesa. Charlarían, reirían, cantarían y brindarían con champagne.

Encendería las luces junto a Harry, con la ilusión brillando desde lo alto del árbol y reflejándose en los ojos de su ahijado. Estaría incluso dispuesto a sentarse en la misma mesa que Snape sin protestar ni un solo segundo, dejando de lado viejos rencores.

Era consciente de que Harry ya no era ningún niño. Y de que estaban metidos de lleno en una terrible guerra. Pero deseaba tanto vivir todo eso con él... Con su familia. Harry y Remus. Un sueño que hasta hacía poco había creído inalcanzable.

Y ahora esta Navidad le ofrecía algo nuevo, algo que, ahora lo sabía, siempre había anhelado. Nunca había sido muy amante de estas fiestas, pero esa mañana, al abrir los ojos, todo parecía diferente. Su casa parecía distinta. Las canciones sonaban distintas. Él estaba distinto.

Hasta ese maldito momento en el que había retirado la sábana. Todas sus expectativas, toda esa idílica estampa navideña que él solito se había montado en su cabeza, acababa de hacerse añicos al igual que una bola de navidad estrellándose contra el duro y frío suelo. Incluso los acordes del villancico que todavía resonaba en su interior, como un eco torturador, sonaban tristes.

\- No sirve. Está todo estropeado, viejo y horrible – dijo. Apretó la desconchada bola entre sus dedos y luego la lanzó con rabia. Esta voló unos metros hasta estrellarse y hacerse trizas contra una estantería cercana – Como yo.

\- Tú no estás estropeado ni eres viejo. Y menos todavía horrible – Remus se sentó a su lado, hombro con hombro. Sus manos se rozaron. Remus la acercó unos centímetros y tomó la mano de Sirius.

\- Ya no soy el que era – Sirius giró la suya y entrelazó sus dedos con los de Remus.

\- Ni yo tampoco – Remus se llevó la mano de Sirius hacia su boca y posó un dulce beso en su dorso -. Olvídate de este árbol. Encontraremos una solución. Podemos escribir a Molly y que traiga el suyo. De hecho, conociéndola, no me extrañaría que ya se le haya ocurrido esta misma idea. Una tarde de estas aparecerá por la puerta arrastrando un gigantesco y colorido árbol de Navidad.

\- Aghhh – Sirius dejó caer la cabeza sobre la pared - ¡No me dejará hacer nada! Lo querrá hacer todo a su manera. Y esta es mi casa. ¡Mi casa!

\- También es el cuarte general de la Orden.

\- Pero es mi casa. Y también soy miembro de la Orden. Y no hago nada.

\- Haces muchas cosas.

\- No puedo salir a ninguna misión. ¡Ni siquiera a comprar una maldita barra de pan! He escapado de una prisión para acabar en otra. Me paso el día aquí encerrado y ni siquiera puedo poner mi estúpido árbol de Navidad. ¡No es justo!

\- Basta.

Remus no había levantado la voz. Ni tampoco hacía falta. Su tono sereno pero firme fue suficiente para que Sirius callara. Éste dejó caer la cabeza y la apoyó en el hombro de Remus. Durante unos segundos no dijo nada más; cerró los ojos y se concentró en la respiración del castaño, a sabiendas de que hallaría en ella algo de sosiego.

\- Sé lo duro que es esto para ti – añadió el licántropo un par de minutos después -. Para mí también lo es. Cada vez que tengo que dejarte aquí atrás, una parte de mí también se queda entre estas paredes.

\- Y una parte de mí se va contigo.

\- Lo sé.

Cuando Sirius escapó de Azkaban, y después de aquel accidentado encuentro en la Casa de los Gritos al final del tercer año de Hogwarts de Harry, el moreno nunca llegó a imaginar que se le volvería a presentar otra oportunidad de volver a estar con Remus, de continuar con una relación que se había visto truncada en contra de su voluntad.

Lo deseaba desde lo más profundo de su ser. Pero era realista. Habían pasado demasiadas cosas y demasiados años.

Se había sorprendido de encontrarse a Remus solo, sin haber rehecho su vida junto a nadie. Le agradó y apenó por igual. Le agradó porque eso alimentaba su esperanza de que quizás, después y a pesar de todo, no lo había olvidado. Pero también le entristeció saber que se había pasado tantos años completamente solo.

Pero la vida a veces también tiene regalos hermosos incluso para dos almas condenadas como ellos.

No tardaron mucho en volver a encontrarse; casi como si se buscasen, aún sin saberlo. Y todo brotó de manera natural y sencilla.

 _\- Nunca te olvidé._

 _\- Ni yo a ti. Jamás._

 _\- Pensaba en ti todas las noches._

 _\- Soñaba contigo._

 _\- ¿A pesar de creerme culpable?_

 _\- Sí. A pesar de todo. ¿Cómo olvidarte?_

 _\- Debiste seguir adelante._

 _\- No me pidas imposibles._

 _\- ¿Aún quieres estar conmigo?_

 _\- Sí. Siempre sí._

Remus depositó un beso en la cabeza de Sirius, trayéndolo de vuelta al presente.

\- Si al menos pudiera salir un poco. Aunque solo fuera una tarde.

\- Sirius – Remus dejó escapar un suspiro. Sonaba cansado.

\- Maldita sea, Lunático. ¿Ni siquiera vas a dejar que me queje? ¡Dame un respiro! Si quiero protestar pues protesto. Y punto.

\- Sirius Black nunca ha sido un quejica. ¿Vas a convertirte en uno ahora? Quizás deberías hacerte amigo de Snape.

\- ¡Retira eso ahora mismo!

\- Lo retiro siempre y cuando tú cambies esa cara. En vez de lamentarnos por lo que no tiene arreglo deberíamos levantarnos y buscar una solución. Se me ocurre que… ¿por qué no salimos a por un nuevo abeto? Uno bien grande y vistoso.

\- ¿Es que sufres amnesia? No puedo salir. ¿No me acabas de regañar precisamente por quejarme de eso? – contestó de malos modos Sirius.

\- Es Sirius Black el que está recluido en esta casa. Pero, que yo sepa, nadie busca a un perro negro para ser llevado ante los dementores.

Un desagradable escalofrío recorrió a Sirius de arriba abajo ante la palabra "dementor". Sin embargo, el animago levantó la cabeza y le miró a los ojos, contemplando a Remus con una traviesa sonrisa asomando a sus labios.

\- ¿Y desde cuando Remus Lupin se ha convertido en una mala influencia?

\- Sólo te ofrezco una vía de escape – comentó el castaño encogiéndose de hombros.

Remus se puso en pie y, sin soltar la mano que aún sujetaba de Sirius, tiró de él y le ayudó a levantarse.

\- Tú eres mi vía de escape – ronroneó el moreno, pegándose a Remus y rodeándole con un brazo.

Sus rostros se acercaron y sus labios se unieron. Primero un beso corto, superficial, sólo labios con labios. Luego otro y a continuación otro más lento, largo y profundo que cada vez se fue volviendo más apasionado.

En esto, Sirius se separó y alejó un poco su rostro para mirar a Remus con ojos acusadores.

\- ¡Tú! – dijo. Luego se pasó la lengua por los labios, saboreando la estela del fogoso beso que acababan de compartir.

\- ¿Qué ocurre?

\- ¡Tú! Tú has comido galletas. No te las habrás acabado, ¿no?

\- ¡Uy! Me has pillado.

\- ¡Serás goloso! ¡Y mentiroso! Dijiste que me habías buscado nada más llegar, pero resulta que primero hiciste una excursión a la cocina.

\- No soy ningún mentiroso – le espetó Remus de vuelta, un poco ofendido -. En realidad te fui a buscar a la cocina. Que la bandeja de las galletas estuviera encima de la mesa fue… una simple coincidencia. No me mires así. Solo quedaban tres. Además, apostaría las cuatro monedas que llevo encima a que te has pasado estos dos últimos días atiborrándote.

\- Yo no tengo la culpa de que estén tan buenas. Y la soledad me da hambre. Además, me recuerdan a ti.

Sirius le dedicó una pícara sonrisa, recordando esa tarde, hacía unos pocos días, en la que, con la casa para ellos dos solos, se habían pasado horas enteras metidos en la cocina, preparando un montón de galletas navideñas, siguiendo una receta que había pasado de la madre de Remus a él.

Sobra decir que las galletas no fueron las únicas que experimentaron un aumento de temperatura esa tarde.

Sin entrar en muchos detalles, estos fueron algunos de los daños que hubo que lamentar de aquel día: hasta dos tandas de galletas quemadas y que fueron directamente a la basura; una cocina en la que no quedó superficie, ni horizontal ni vertical, en la que no hubiera restos de harina, levadura, huevos y otros ingredientes más pringosos; dos mudas de ropa que ni la magia pudo salvar y, por último, el gasto extra de agua, gel y champú en la ducha posterior que ambos compartieron.

Remus le dedicó una sonrisa tan grande y hermosa que pareció que el mismísimo sol acababa de salir por detrás de alguno de aquellos armatostes.

\- Podemos hacer más galletas después de comprar el árbol de navidad – le sugirió el castaño.

\- Mmm, galletas. Sí, por supuesto. Me gusta. Pero…

\- ¿Sí?

\- Eso puede esperar. Ahora… prefiero quedarme un rato más aquí contigo. Si te parece bien.

\- Me parece estupendo.

Sin necesidad de añadir nada más, ambos se fundieron en un nuevo beso. Sirius rodeó con sus brazos a Remus, aferrándose a su cuerpo cálido, dejándose envolver por su fragancia. Disfrutando y aprovechando cada segundo a su lado, junto a esa persona cuyo recuerdo había sido su salvavidas cada noche durante doce largos años.

Y, una vez más, era él quien con su luz volvía a salvar a Sirius, aportándole la serenidad que su agitada alma necesitaba, abrigándole de los temores que le hacían temblar de frío. Convirtiendo su invierno en verano.

Apretó a Remus con mayor fuerza entre sus brazos, entregándose por completo a él. Con su médula ósea estremeciéndose ante sus tiernas caricias de luna, sus tímpanos vibrando de emoción con cada susurro de amor y su alma entera deleitándose con cada beso; besos con sabor a miel y canela.

 _ **FIN**_

* * *

 **¡Hola!**

 **Me apetecía escribir algo navideño, ya desde que terminé "Enséñame a quererte". Pero no se me ocurría absolutamente nada y los días fueron pasando y pasando :(. Hasta** **hace poco, creo que esta misma semana, que una pequeña idea tomó forma en mi algo saturada cabecita. Así que, para no variar, escribí a contrarreloj porque quería subirlo antes de Nochebuena. En fin, este es el resultado. Ha quedado muy bre** **ve y, por momentos, algo melancólico. Pero de todas formas decidí subirlo igualmente.**

 **Además, es mi manera de desearos a todos unas muy felices fiestas. Os deseo todo lo mejor. ¡Feliz Navidad y Feliz año nuevo 2019! Que este año que entra nos siga trayendo ideas para escribir y compartir los unos con los otros.**

 **Este rinconcito** (que fuerte, me lo marca en rojo y, entre las palabras que sugiere el corrector, viene ornitorrinco XD - perdón, perdón, interrupción absurda) **, con sus momentos de leer otras historias, de intercambios de comentarios y, en definitiva, de poder compartir esta afición con gente con gustos similares... todo esto me ha ayudado mucho en estos últimos meses. Espero, ojalá y de todo corazón, que siga siendo así.**

 **Un fuerte abrazo para todos y ¡Feliz Navidad!**


End file.
